Organizations, such as corporations and government agencies, maintain databases regarding employee information. Such organizations may provide personal web sites for employees that allow access to employee information by other employees. Such information may include an employee email address, work phone number, personal interests, and employee photograph.
In current systems, privacy settings of personal information on personal sites have limited flexibility. In some cases, information on personal sites may only be limited to two settings: public or private. Some privacy settings are limited to a default setting that cannot be changed by a system administrator. Other privacy settings cover broad categories of information and provide no ability to adjust privacy settings to specific data within a category.